So much for friends
by kinabooextraordinaire
Summary: She thought he was her friend. HE turned out to be her worst night mare. She needs help. She needs comfort. She needs revenge. And she is about to meet just the vampire that'll help. FIOLEE.
1. Chapter 1

**sup you wonderfully awesome people... DISCLAIMER BITCHES: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!**

She still couldn't believe he actually tried to do_ that _to her. They had been friends for YEARS. Sure when she turned 18 she'd catch him staring at her chest, but she just thought he was a guy and that's what guys did. Never in her mortal life would she though her now ex-best friend would try to rape her. Bubba Gumball, the prince of the candy kingdom had attempted and almost succeeded in stealing her innocence. If not for Peppermint maid he would've done it. She just couldn't get the damn thought out of her head. She couldn't forget the look of uncontrollable lust in his eyes. The way he groped her like an animal, as if she was nothing but a toy.

_-flashback-_

_It was a cloudy day in the land of AAA and nothing was really happening. Nobody really needed saving. So that left only one the for our young heroine of AAA. Fionna to do, and most disappointedly that was to go see her best friend Bubba Gumball the prince and soon to be king of the beloved candy kingdom. She didn't really like going to see him anymore. The stares he gave her made her most uncomfortable and with Cake moved to the crystal dimension with Lord Monochromicorn she knew if he tried anything Cake wouldn't be there to save her, but boredom won over the feeling in her guts and she left to the castle. When she arrived she was greeted warmly by peppermint maid '' Hello lady Fionna! Prince Gumball is in his room!,'' the mint candy said while dusting off the table in the hallway._

_ Fionna walked down a few more corridors before finally reaching Gumball's room. She knocked on his door only to here shuffling and a crash as something fell on the other side of the door . ''Gumball! you pink priss! open the glob damn door!,'' she yelled banging on the doors loudly for a few more seconds, when finally the door flew open to reveal a flustered Gumball. '' OH! Hello Fi! I wasn't expecting you today...'' he said sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. ''Yeah... whatever dude, im bored! do you know of anything we can do!? it's so bleak outside!'' Fionna complained as if blaming GUmball, though the moment she said that Gumball got a lustful glint in his eyes. Not that Fionna noticed... He invited her into his room and told her to sit on his bed a wait while he went to find... something. She sat there rather annoyed he was making her wait. knowing that she was almost ready to jump off a cliff due to her boredom. She waited a good 10 minutes before gumball finally walked in the room with a maniacal grin plastered on his face, Fionna didn't have time to think, run , or yell because he jumped on top of her pinning her arms and legs down pulling rope from his pockets and tying her to his bedposts._

_ ''Hello Fi... You look... tense...maybe if we took off some of those clothes you'll loosen up...'' Gumball purred trying to sound seductive but failing miserably. 'that's stupid. Fionna thought,'how will taking clothes off me make me loosen up?' Gumball didn't wait for an answer about stripping her. He grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting Fionna's shirt since her arms were tied to the bed post. When her shirt was off he started groping her breast as if she were a cow getting milked. All she could to was squirm and yell muffled screams. Certain she would have her virginity stolen from the chewed up wad of gum. At least she was certain until Peppermint maid walked in. Gasping at what was going on she ran up begin Gumball and hit him with the phone she was carrying. She untied Fionna and told her to hurry home, before gumball woke up. Fionna didn't hesitate. She hightailed it out of there earning more lustful looks from the candy men with her shirt cut where everyone could see her bra. She was hurt and humiliated._

_-flashback over-_

It's all because I look to innocent... Guys think it's hot to take innocent girl's and turn them into sluts. She didn't know how to make the pervs go away nor did she know how to deal with it, but she was going to change. Starting with her attitude and look. She threw away all her blue shirts ,and skorts, and mary jane shoes. She even threw out her bunny hat. (GASP) She was going shopping. To that vampire chic store where all the seductive slutty clothes were sold. She wanted to be intimidating. She wanted to look experienced. So guys would see her as 'not so innocent' and hopefully no longer try to steal her innocence.


	2. Chapter 2

**soooo I had a LOT of typos in the first chapter... IM SO FUCKING SORRY D: I should've proof read and shit... but anyways... ON WITH MY SHIT PILE OF A STORY!**

When Fionna made her way to the Vampire clothing store she threw on a pair of sweat pants and flame prince's old shirt that he had given her, she put her hair in a high pony tail and took off towards the 'demon's eye' were all the vampires put their shops. She tried to forget about what that pink bastard had tried to do to her, and she almost succeeded on thinking about something else, actually she did succeed, but her thoughts were thoroughly pushed away when she heard a vampire dude wolf whistle at her. Normally our beloved Fi would blush and ignore, but as I mentioned earlier, she was changing her attitude as well as her look. No more blushing Fionna. She walked up to the vampire and punched him square in the nose feeling it crunch underneath her fist. The 'man' crumpled and yelled unflattering things her way. She just spit in his face and said ' I don't care if you're in pain. There is no longer a ''nice adventurous Fionna' that you people have come to know. Only the new Fionna. That I will make sure EVERY ONE fears. I'm sick of being a fucking slave!'' and with that she shot one last hateful glare towards the man who was clutching his nose and walked away, nonchalantly, as if not a damn thing had happened.

When she stepped into the store she smirked, knowing she'd never be thought of the same again. All the vampire chics stared at her in shock, only knowing Fionna to come here to fight. NEVER to _shop..._ Fionna walked towards a rack of clothes that seemed to hold short dresses, the gold pieces in her pocket jangling. She was excited for this. More excited than she thought she'd be at least. She searched and searched through that one rack of dresses when she finally found a PERFECT one. It was bright red with black lace trimming it's low neckline and a little lace at the bottom where it stopped mid thigh. It was tight fight around the waist and chest are and lightly flared out towards the bottom, it was sleeveless, it was sexy, it was perfect , and easy for adventuring. Now all she needed to do was find shoes...

_**hours**_** later...**

After hours of searching , asking, bugging, and down right demanding Fionna had found the perfect shoes. They were converse, but wedges. She knew better than to buy stilettos., she'd fall on her face! She thought that would happen with the wedges too, but after much coaxing from the vampire sales lady, Fionna tried them on and found them as easy to move around as her may janes. After she bought the dress she picked out a few more casual and dressy/slutty outfits. Finally, after trying on the outfits and deciding it was sexy and not innocent Fionna walked to the cash register to pay, when she saw the_ perfect _accessory to go with her outfit. Something that would still make her semi recognizable. This totally epic thing was a Black bunny eared head band. It was perfect.

Fionna hurried home to straightened her long honey blonde her and to apply make-up to complete the look. She slipped on the dress that hugged hair waist and full D-cup breast perfectly the flare at the bottom looking awesome, she went digging in an old chest from where she kept her old Halloween costumes where she kept a pair a fish nets form when she was a pirate one year. She slipped them on and then her new converse wedges and headed to the candy kingdom. To show Gumball what he had done.

Gumball was sitting in his council room with all the other royals discussing the matter of 'candy peoples cannibalism because of their eating candy too' they weren't sure if they should make it illegal or not because candy was delicious , but our candy prince's mind wasn't on the subject it was on Fionna, and how she had gotten away. He almost had her too. How disappointing... He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the vampire king...staring out the window...drooling...

''Dayuuuum!'' Marshall Lee exclaimed look down at a blonde girl in a short red dress and fishnets. SHE WAS SEXY. He could already feel his pants getting hard by just staring at her, he needed to know who she was. So, he asked gummyballs. ''AYE GUMBALLS! WHO IS SHE!?'' Marshall Lee demanded barely taking his eyes off the girl. Gumball hurried over to the window and his mouth dropped to the floor. There walked Fionna in all her glory. No longer innocent. '' T-that's just F-Fionna... the heroine of AAA Marshall. Nothing more.'' Gumball stumbled over his words, eyes devouring Fionnas body. Marshall knew the prince was hiding something and did not actually care, all he wanted to do was open this 'Fionna's' legs and pound into her. He was getting harder by the thought of it. Until he finally thought he should go introduce himself. ''Hey there ...bunny. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

**T_T review please! PLEASE! BEGGING! DO IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

So...** I know I update like ninja without it's leg...BUT I have no explanation. I'm just this little battery of creativity that takes hours and days to refill. anywho... would you guys please leave more reviews!? O-O I feel like im not writing this well and I would love more opinions!...NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

When Fionna saw Marshall Lee the first thought that went through her head was _handsome._ Now don't get me wrong here, she wasn't about to start throwing herself at him like Marshall expected , no, in fact she did quite the opposite. Instead of saying hello back she completely ignored the vampire , she kept marching on, attracting many stares of lust and envy. She was hoping that he'd forget about her and go bother some candy woman, but nooooo. The prideful, hard headed vampire followed her. Straight into the Candy castle.

Now, Marshall Lee was never ignored by a woman. He has been slapped and straddled but never ignored, so when the bunny eared woman (whose name he had learned from gumball was fionna) completely ignored him like he was invisible (he checked to make sure he wasn't multiple times.) and kept walking, well lets just say he was out into a small state of shock. When he noticed her swaying hips moving farther away he decided to follow her, you know in a not stalkerish at all type of way. He was surprised to see her go into the Candy Kingdom's castle where prince gay wad (**AN: I have nothing against gay people it just seems like something Marshall would say)** resigned. _damn, she must be one of his whores_ Marshall Lee thought slightly slowing down at the thought of the pink imbecile touching her. Little did he know Fionna stopped walking and was glaring at the pink prince, well at least until Marshall bumped in to her, causing her to swing around and sock him in the nose.

When Fionna saw gumball she wasn't sure what to say, she just glared at him, well that was until the rather handsome vampire bumped into her, reacting on impulse she twirled round and punched him in the nose, though as soon as it happened she felt bad so she knelt down to help him. When she was close enough to look at the damage she found that it was already healing. His nose ad stopped bleeding at he was now staring at her chest that was close to his face due to the way she had to kneel down to look at his nose. She rolled her eyes and blushed. She didn't really mind the vampire staring at her. Odd as it may seem, so instead of screeching at him she turned her attention back to gumball. Who she found was staring in envy at the vampire. Whose name she still had not learned. Anyways, when she turned her attention back to Gumball she knew exactly what she was going to say. '' Ah, hello senor rapist! I see your having a royalty council... oh well, they should hear this. Now lets just see here Gumball...where do I even start... oh... I know! how about the part when I came here two fucking days ago and you attempted to rape me! You would of done it to if it wasn't for pep- that servant! I cant believe you dared even touch the greatest heroine AAA has ever seen! Wait until your people hear! and trust me they will! and so will the rest of AAA im assuming, considering all the princes are here!" Fionna yelled at gumball while walking slowly towards him and when she was finally nose to nose to him she lifted him by the collar of is shirt and said "If you EVER try it again gumball I will cut off your balls and send them to your mother.'' the prince looked terrified.

_RAPE!? THE PINK BASTARD TRIED TO RAPE HER!? AW HELL NO! _Marshall Lee's mind screamed as he finally decided to follow the Blonde girl out the door as she threw gumball to the ground. He'd get to know her. and he'd get her to love him. Cause oddly enough he really wanted the blonde badasss blushing human to give him her attention.

**So... what'd you think...? to much? when should I add lemons? should I even add lemons? I need ideas people! ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone told me my story was 'okay'... T_T i am pathetic. AND IT WAS A GUEST SO I COULDN'T EVEN ASK WHAT THEY DIDNT LIKE! D: MEGA SAD FACE! OH WELL. ON WITH THE STORY!**

After the emotionally exhausting confrontation with Gumball our totally kick-ass Fionna was going to go home to her lonesome tree-house to gorge on ice cream and miss Cake. She was totally oblivious to the Vampire King silently floating behind her, but i guess that's obvious...hence the _silently_ floating...eh whatever i'll end up confusing myself. Anyways... After the long walk from the Candy Kingdom to the Grass Lands, Fionna trudged up to her bedroom to change into pajamas. She tiredly pulled out a gray tank top with a skull smoking a cigar on it and black and white pinstriped short-shorts. She slipped off her shoes and her socks before slowly sliding the dress off, leaving her in black lacy panties and a matching bra. And to top it all off she was still totally unconscious of the now incrediblely hard vampire lurking in the corner . WHen she was finished undressing she redressed much to fast to Marshall's liking. She then ran down the stairs yelling at something called 'BMO' to get a video game started.

_Isn't she to old for video games? I mean she must be at least 18 and SHE'S A GIRL! THEY'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO LIKE VIDEO GAMES! GLOB DAMMIT I DONT EVEN LIKE VIDEO GAMES! _Marshall thought still undeniably hard from watching the blonde beauty undress right before his very eyes. He really wanted to go talk to the girl but with the humongous bulge in his pants he knew it would be a stupid mistake...So... he decided to take care of it himself, rubbing the large buldge through his pants imaging the curvy blonde doing it. When he finally released it looked like he wet his pants... Obviously he didn't think that through well enough... Quickly looking for something to change into although seriously doubting she'd have anything... He was suprised when he found a pair of black skinny jeans... for males... _(he had no idea they were the flame princes who for some reason gave Fionna his hand me downs.) _He quickly changed while shoving his soiled pair of jeans under a wardrobe , he then went out of the girl's window to go knock on the door like a non creepy stalker person.

Fionna was sitting playing video games on BMO feeling much better from humiliating Gumbitch in front of all the other royalty in AAA, when she heard a knock on the door. _Odd... i hardly ever get visitors unless it's someone looking for help...but they never knock..._She hurried to the door and unlocked her many locks due to a paranoid Cake, only to find the undeniably handsome vampire from before... She never did catch his name... hmm..."yes?" she asked, some what harshly , still not ready to trust any man. "um... hello... i don't believe i properly introduced myself... I'm Marshall Lee the vampire king. And you must be Fionna the greatest heroine AAA has ever seen human. Right?" he questioned, making Fionna blush and nod her head. "um... come in...Marshall..." Fionna said while fiddling with a few strands of unruly hair...She was now suddenly greatful she hadn't washed off her make up yet...

When Fionna answered the door Marshall almost started studdering. Even up close the human was perfect, when most would have a few hidden flaws. After a few hello's and blushing on the humans part she finally asked him inside, which he happily obliged into doing so.

**And im leaving it at that cause im not sure what to do yet. THERE WILL BE FUTURE LEMONS. AFTER THE WHOLE TRUST ISSUES AND STUFF OF COURSE BUT THEY WILL BE THERE. -.- NOW REVIEW MY MINIONS! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOO SLOW! :P I LIKE WHEN THE REVIEWS ARE LIKE 'UPDATE BITCH!' THOSE MAKE ME LAUGH :3 SO I AM GOING TO ADD LEMONS TO THIS STORY... NOT CAUSE IM A PERV. I MEAN MY STORY IS ALREADY DIRTY...AW FUCK IT. WELL I LOVE CHU GUISE! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

When Marshall Lee stepped into the goddess like girl's home...(for the second time) he found it to be very...lonesome? '_Odd...She doesn't look like the type to live alone in a house' _was the first thought to run though his head. There was trash scattered everywhere, a mountain of dirty dishes, and bloody swords lying around, and yet the place still smelled of vanilla. The girl blushed when she saw him looking around, as if for the first time noticing how messy her house was. "Sorry Marshall, i never really have visitors, and ever since Cake moved out i haven't been good at keeping the house in shape." she explained, still blushing. Obviously embarrassed that she couldn't keep her own house clean." Oh, it's cool,bunny. I've seen worse." Marshall replied nonchalantly, smiling slightly , trying hard to get in the girl's pants. She was totally oblivious to the vampire's antics and was being her old, kind, heroey self. Which for some reason...made Marshall feel a little bad about wanting nothing more than a one night stand...Weird. While Marshall was still pondering that feeling of guilt, Fionna led him to the living room to play BMO with her, not knowing Marshall's hate for video games. When he saw what the girl had planned he thought that it was not the normal way to treat guests in your home, especially royalty, never in in his 1018 years of living had a girl he had just met invited him in her house and sat him down to play video games, and oddly enough he didn't mind one bit of it.

Fionna sat down in front of BMO, grabbing a controller,and patting the spot on the floor next to her for Marshall to sit. "Ever played before?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow cutely. "Yeah..., i've played video games before...i just don't really like em that much, bunny." he said, causing Fionna's mouth to form and O shape, and her eyes to widen. " DON'T LIKE VIDEO GAMES!? WHAT ARE YOU!? GUMBITCH!?" She exclaimed loudly, staring at him in shock. Marshall laughed at the nickname the girl had given the pink ass, and was enjoying her childish actions. "Sorry blue, i just could never get the hang of em." he mumbled, ashamed that he was defeated by video games. Much to his suprise Fionna doubled over laughing."N-NEVER GOT THE H-HANG OF EM!? S-SO YOU J-JUST DON'T LIKE THEM, C-CAUSE YOU SUCK AT THEM!?" she laughed loudly now holding her sides. ''SHUDDUP!'' Marshall demanded , blushing. '' I, Fionna the human, greatest heroine of AAA, challenge you, Marshall Lee the Vampire King, to a game of save the prince, on BMO. Loser has to kiss LSP" she said while grinning. Marshall quickly accepted the girl's offer, not knowing how good she was at the video games, and picked up the controller.

**~ 6 hours later~**

"Y-you beat me...12 times..." Marshall muttered,in shock that he was going to have to kiss the purple prince, when suddenly a thought popped into his head. "WAIT! HOW ABOUT I CLEAN YOUR HOUSE INSTEAD! PLEASE FIONNA! PLEASE!" the king begged, very unmanly like, making Fionna laugh and nod her head. Marshall Lee,was going to be at her house a lot the next few weeks, and she was very, very happy. She really liked this boy. Not that she would admit it. She was still recovering from her incident with Gumball, but it was true, she liked Marshall Lee. Even though he stared at her chest. A LOT.

Marshall could tell by the look in Fionna's eyes that she wasn't about to trust him just yet, all due to that pink douche. Oh how Marshall would love to melt him. Throw him in the Lich's pit, send him to his mother, to bad he'd be forced into the sun if he did any of those things. Bummer. He couldn't wait to see his royal subjects faces though, when Fionna tells them what he tried to do, tried to do to their hero. Maybe they'd allow Marshall to to all those horrendous things to Gumball. Maybe.

Gumball sat in his throne room, with a black eye and many various bruises bestowed on him by the other princes for trying to harm their beloved Fionna, even though they all wanted to do it too. He just actually tried to. Big mistake. Big ass mistake. Now he'd never see the sexy blonde's face again, unless she was kicking his ass. Oh how life screwed him. How sorry he felt for himself. Wallowing in his own self pity when he clearly had nothing to pity. He was just a selfish little man. Who now would never have a girlfriend, he doubted even the ice queen would want him now.

**mkay loves. how was that? i feel that it sucked. but whateves. REVIEW OR I'LL TELL JEFF THE KILLER WHERE YOU LIVE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got off my lazy ass in fixed all my mistakes in the first 5 chapters, you are welcome xD And geeez... didn't rxpect you guys to take that jeff stuff so seriously... O_O I am going to try to make this chapter longer and i'm running low on ideas so can you guys help me out? please? :P**

~the next week~

After the total ass kicking in video games that Fionna gave Marshall Lee, he was finally coming over to pay his debt and clean her house, not that he really minded all that much. Anyways, as i said he was flying over to Fionna's carrying a mop, broom, and various over cleaning supplies that he doubted Fionna even had. After a good 15-20 minutes of flying the tree-house came into view, along with a sweaty,hot,sexy Fionna outside battling a cleaning monster for soap to wash her dishes, she was in a dark blue tank top, black short, suspenders (cause she thought they looked cute) and ankle biter black converse, her hair was up in a sleek pony tail and she wasn't wearing any make-up, and she was STILL sexy. After all those nice thoughts from Marshall Lee he finally snapped out of his trance and stopped staring at Fionna,explaining to her that he brought soap, and that she really didn't need to butcher the cleaning monster. She blushed, but quickly recovered and invited Marshall Lee into her house .

When Fionna saw Marshall, she'd be lieing if she said she wasn't suprised that he actually showed up. She knew he had sorta promised, but she barely knew him and hadn't spoken to him since that night when the deal was made, therefore she wasn't exactly confident the king would show. So she was sorta kinda doing a mental happy dance as she invited into her house to help her clean, he took one look at the mess , which had seemingly doubled since the last time he was here, let out a low whistle, looked over and smirked at Fionna, and told her to go sit down. " What!? That's junk Marshall! You should let me help you glob dammit!," Fionna stressed as Marshall shooed her out of her house and told her to adventuring. "oh shut up Fi, i lost the bet therefore i must pay my debt...HEY! THAT RHYMED!," he laughed, giving Fionna one final shove out of her own tree and sending her away. "Fuck you Marshall!" she yelled playfully, grabbing a sword that was lodged into a tree and heading off to adventure having nothing else to do.

With Fionna gone Marshall Lee could finally concentrate. Having the girl around would be a major distraction and make cleaning near impossible for him. As he looked at the mess he sighed in defeat and started picking up the things on the floor, realizing he'd have to wash the swords and (snort) clothes for her too. He was some what amazed at her sword collection though, having seen so many but none as large and spectacular as hers, her swords were beautiful in an eerie type of way, but he found one on the floor drenched in what smelt of vilain satan dragon blood, a very impressive victory, if he might add. The sword was a deep crimson, swirled with a blue that matched Fionna's eyes, the hilt was black with a tiny inscription on it the read '_To our beloved Fionna, who is destined to be a great warrior ~ love, mommy and poppy'_ as he read it realization hit him, this sword was from Fionna's real parents...but as far as he knew Fionna was raised by cats... he'd have to ask her about it. After that little break through Marshall picked up the rest of her swords and set them in a tub a hot water mixed with bleach, to de-germ the swords.

So far Fionna had killed over 12, 8 ft tall evil trolls, and rescued 3 different princes from the ice queen, she was exhausted and on her way home, legs feeling like jelly, and arms like lead, she trudged up the stairs fell on top of a mopping Marshall Lee, she laughed and apologized, then realized what position they were, in and felt something poking her right thigh..."AH!" she yelped, jumping off of Marshall, and covering her now tomato read faced with shaky hands.

Marshall Lee the vampire king had not blushed in over 1000 years, but boy was he blushing now, totally embarrassed by the boner he had received, though who wouldnt receive one when a very gorgeous girl falls on top of them in a very intimate yet totally accidental way? NO ONE. thats who! " i am so so so sorry fionna! i didn't mean too! I swear!" Marshall quickly started apologizing before fionna cut him off. "no i'm sorry marshy, i shouldn't of fell through the door like that... and to tell you the truth i'm a little flattered that you find me attractive..."fionna mumbled, hands still covering her face. "oh... ha.. well... um it's gone now you can open your eyes," he feebly replied really embarrassed at the natural reaction and still some what wanting her to see her now clean house.

When Fionna finally worked up the courage to remove her hands from her face, she gasped at the condition of her house, every thinf was so clean she was sure it sparkled, and her swords were hanging in the rightful places on her wall, dishes were clean, clothes were folded, floor was was sweep, vacuumed, and mopped, things were dusted and polished, beds were made, rugs were beat, everything was clean! and smelt like vanilla! Unable to provide any words she threw her arms around the vampire, giving him a bear hug, making him blush once more, as well of herself.

Gumball sat in his throne room moping for the second day, receiving all kinds of hate mail from other kingdoms some even threatening war over the last human, which he considered a little ridiculous but whatever. He was just glad Fionna had failed to inform his citizens of his acts , and hopefully he'd be able to stop her before she did.

**BOOM. U-U I AM UPDATED. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! D: EH... REVEIW PLEASE! **


	7. READ ME

**it's an AN. yup. don't shoot me. or cut. or poke with a pointy stick.**

**story is on hiatus. yep.**

**i do realize when i said this about my percy jackson story i ended up deleting it, but i don't think i'll do that this time... O-O**

**MAYBE.**

**Now lemme rant.**

**i receive complaints about how Fionna and Marshall Lee would never act like how they do. I KNOW. =.= but as you have also mentioned it is MY story and i can do what i damn please B) **

**ALSO. COMPLAINTS ABOUT THEM ABOUT BEING TOO HORNY. AH WELL SORRY. I WAS BORED. CHANGING GENRE TO ROMANCE/HUMOR. **

**and if you do not like it do not read it. **

**so i have also considered totally redoing this story, making it better and what not cause when i wrote it i wasn't taking it seriously, and expected no follows, or anything o-o you guys ambushed me. u-u and i love yew for it.**

**~Kinidy, your supreme overlord~**


End file.
